


Tasty Dish

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, VictUuri, Voice Kink, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “Oh honey, come here.” Yuuri knelt on the floor and extended his arms, nearly toppling backwards with the weight of Viktor barreling into him as he buried his face into his shoulder. Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair before he felt drops of kisses on his neck.“Vitya, you are getting flour all over me.” Yuuri giggled as Viktor rubbed his flour covered hands on Yuuri’s thighs.“I could cover you in other things, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, his voice low in Yuuri’s ear.“Vitya… Viktor Nikiforov did you mess up the kitchen to get me in here?”





	Tasty Dish

**Author's Note:**

> *slides $10 and my heart* can you write something with yuuri katsuki getting dicked h a r d against the kitchen counter?
> 
> ^^ was the anon prompt on tumblr so have some nsfw viktuuri dicking.  
> I was telling someone about it and they were like, who are you doing it with and I was like…. Viktor?  
> It literally didn’t occurred to me that it could be someone else :S  
> #help-I-have-fallen-in-a-ship-and-cant-get-up

Viktor was a _terrible_ cook. Yuuri could have dealt with it though, if it was just that he was terrible but the real issue was that he continued to try to do it. And somehow… with each attempt, he managed to be worse.

Yuuri arrived home one afternoon to find Viktor, flour _everywhere_ , the oven door open and the kitchen feeling like it was a billion degrees. Viktor was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down his face with a bowl in his lap of god only knows what, it seriously looked disgusting.

“Vitya darling, what happened?”

Viktor just looked at him, bottom lip trembling and eyes pleading.

“Oh honey, come here.” Yuuri knelt on the floor and extended his arms, nearly toppling backwards with the weight of Viktor barreling into him as he buried his face into his shoulder. Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair before he felt drops of kisses on his neck.

“Vitya, you are getting flour all over me.” Yuuri giggled as Viktor rubbed his flour covered hands on Yuuri’s thighs.

“I could cover you in other things, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, his voice low in Yuuri’s ear.

“Vitya… Viktor Nikiforov did you mess up the kitchen to get me in here?”

“Maaaaay-be.” Viktor’s voice lilted in innocence that was utterly unbelievable.

“Jeez Vity-ah!” Yuuri was hoisted into Viktor’s arms and his arse grabbed roughly before Viktor turned on the spot, kicked the oven closed and dropped Yuuri onto the counter before crushing their lips together.

Yuuri moaned into his mouth in surprise before his shirt was tugged roughly over his head. “Vitya seriously, what are you d-doing?” Yuuri’s hands were in Viktor’s hair as he sucked marks down his neck and simply groaning in respond when Yuuri pulled on his hair.

“I know I can’t cook… but I can eat and I started thinking about what I wanted and all I could think of was you.” Viktor breathed, sucking Yuuri’s earlobe into his mouth and making the smaller man gasp.

“Vitya, that’s fucking filthy.” Yuuri giggled and Viktor kissed down his chest, stopping only to suck his nipple in his mouth.

“You like it filthy, don’t you baby?” Viktor looked up at Yuuri as he spoke, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri’s smile faltered as he watched the smirk form on Viktor’s lips and he continued, “My dirty boy likes it rough and filthy, no?” Viktor’s voice was soft and lilted as he spoke, filled with innocence and batting eyelids.

“Fuck…” Yuuri breathed the word out in Japanese, knowing full well Viktor would know exactly what he said. “Yes please.”

Viktor’s lips were immediately crushed against Yuuri’s once more, tongue invading his mouth as his hands trailed down Yuuri’s chest and hooking into his shorts, dragging them with his briefs, down as Yuuri automatically lifted his hips.

“There it is, the most perfect being I have ever seen. So tasty. So pretty. So fucking sexy.” Viktor ran his hands all over Yuuri’s exposed body as he spoke, dropping kisses onto his chest as he slide down Yuuri’s body and took his hardened cock into his mouth with an obscene slirp.

Yuuri groaned, planting his hands behind him so he could thrust his hips into Viktor’s mouth, Viktor loved it when he was demanding with him, even when Viktor was the one in control. Viktor always made a point of looking up while he sucked him, watching Yuuri’s face as he took him all the way down his throat, nose touching Yuuri’s little curl of dark hair around the base of his cock.

After a minute of sucking and bobbing his head with Yuuri’s shallow thrusts, Viktor pulled back, immediately sucking harshly on Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor kissed back up Yuuri’s mouth, flicking his tongue over his lips and swallowing down Yuuri’s needy gasps.

“Get off and put your hands on the counter Yuuri, you aren’t allow to touch me or yourself, do you understand baby?” Viktor practically purred in Yuuri’s ear as he spoke and Yuuri was nodding in response before he even finished the question.

“Yes, i’ll be good, I promise. Please just touch me, Vitya.” It was always the _Vitya_ that killed him, when Yuuri was like this it came out desperate, needy, pleading and it _did things_ to Viktor.

Viktor moved back from Yuuri so he could climb off the counter, spreading his fingers wide on top of the counter and wiggling his arse suggestively to Viktor, there was already flour from the counter on his arse. Viktor smacked it, watching it jiggle as a cloud of flour billowed around his cheek and Yuuri groaned, head tilting forward as he panted.

Viktor had this planned from the beginning so he grabbed the lube from the counter and wiped his fingers on his shirt before coating them in lube. He pressed his cold finger against Yuuri’s hole without warning, just to hear him gasp into a moan and jut his hips back into Viktor’s hand.

“So needy already and I haven’t even started baby.” Viktor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, chest pressed against his back as he pushed his finger slowly into Yuuri’s tight hole.

“Yes please. More please Vitya.” Yuuri pressed himself back into Viktor, using his hands on the counter to push back and take more of Viktor’s finger.

Viktor growled as he sucked harsh marks onto Yuuri’s shoulders and neck, working him open with practiced efficiency but still taking too long for Yuuri’s liking. With the constant abuse to his prostate, by the time Viktor was slipping a fourth finger in, Yuuri was a mess.

“Viiiiiity-ah! Please, please fuck me. I-I can’t take the teasing anymore.” Yuuri whined, he hadn’t touched himself or even lent back to kiss Viktor since he started opening him up and it was driving him crazy. Viktor chuckled behind him, pressing his fingers and rubbing against Yuuri’s prostate before sliding his fingers out.

“Yuuri… can I go bare, I promise i’ll clean you up after.” Viktor spoke seriously, he knew that it was annoying for Yuuri if they do it like that all the time, so he always asked first.

“Yes please, just hurry up and fuck me.” Yuuri looked back at his husband, breath hitching when Viktor’s lips immediately crashed into his.

“I love you, Yuuri and I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk to the bath yourself and i’ll have to carry you myself.” Viktor tugged down his tights so his dripping cock sprang free and lubed up, groaning at the first contact to himself. Since he didn’t let Yuuri touch himself, Viktor figured it was only fair, he do the same. Without waiting for anymore conversation Viktor lined himself up and pressed his cockhead slowly into Yuuri’s flexing hole.

Viktor and Yuuri groaned together as Viktor slowly pushed until he was fully seated inside Yuuri’s still tight hole. “Fuck, fuck Yuuri, it feels like you’re the one eating me.” Yuuri groaned, pushing his hips back against Viktor.

“Please, Vitya. Fucking _move_.” Yuuri’s words were breathy but somehow still demanding as he wriggled against Viktor, moving the cock inside his arse.

Viktor pulled out of Yuuri, only leaving the tip of his cock inside him before slamming back in roughly, moaning when Yuuri almost fell into the counter. Viktor reached his hands around Yuuri’s body, taking hold of Yuuri’s hands before pulling out and pushing back in, a little softer this time. They stayed like this for a few minutes, the slow pull and push of Viktor’s cock inside Yuuri, the tight grip of their interlocked fingers on the kitchen counter, the ache of Yuuri’s untouched and dripping cock, it was intoxicating and maddening all at once.

“Tell me what you want Yuuri. Do you want me to fuck you like this? Slow, careful and make you cum slowly, untouched like this with my breath on your neck? Or, do you want to bend over for me so I can fuck into you until you scream for me?” Viktor knew what he wanted today, but he was content to be with Yuuri anyway as long as it somehow involved this, the feel of their heated skin, the warmth and grip of Yuuri’s arse around his cock and the breathless moans that spilled from Yuuri everytime Viktor dragged against his prostate.

“Hard, _please_ fuck. Yes please, I need it.” Viktor bit down on Yuuri’s shoulder and sucked with a rough push of his hips before unlinking their fingers, taking a step back while gripping Yuuri’s hips so he had to almost lay flat against the counter, on his tiptoes already as Viktor practically lifted him back onto his cock.

Viktor didn’t hesitated, lifting one hand and smacking Yuuri’s arse, watching the bloom of red before doing it again. Yuuri pushed back against him, forehead against the countertop, “Vitya, yes please, more.” Viktor smacked Yuuri once more, just a little harder than the last two before curling his long fingers around Yuuri’s pointy hip bones and using his grip and own rock of his hips to fuck roughly into Yuuri.

“Fuck, I love this angle, I can watch you swallowing my whole cock, taking it so good for me baby. You feel amazing, Yuuri.” Viktor always babbled when he topped, Yuuri loved it. Besides the praise itself (which could make Yuuri cum without Viktor even touching him) but the roughness of his accented English, the gruffness to his swears, the way Yuuri’s name always sounded like a praise in and of itself coming from Viktor’s lips - it was the most perfect thing in the world to Yuuri, if there was a Viktor’s voice kink, Yuuri had it _bad_.

“Ah! Fuck, Vitya, feels so good, please will you touch me… I’m so close. I want to cum, please.” Yuuri pleaded, hands balled into fists as Viktor pulled and pushed him onto his cock.

“No.” Viktor growled out, shifting Yuuri so his cock was pushed harder against Yuuri’s prostate every time he slammed his hips against him. “You can cum like this, I know you can, just from my cock inside you. Cum for me Yuuri. Cum around just my cock and let me feel you make a mess of the floor and cupboards like i’m going to make a mess of your perfectly, pretty fucking arse.”

Yuuri almost cried as Viktor spoke, fucking him impossibly faster and harder into him. “Vitya, yes, oh-ah! Yes. Cum… fuck I-cum.” Yuuri screamed loud and high when he came, feeling the distinct pulsing of Viktor spilling into him as he was coming down from his high before he felt Viktor tumble forward only to slam his hands down on the bench, either side of Yuuri’s head before he could collapse completely.

They stayed like that, slowly rolling their hips against one another as they panting harshly, trying to catch their breath. Viktor’s head was pressed against the back of Yuuri’s, blowing on his neck to cool his husband. Yuuri’s legs began to shake as Viktor shifted to stand up and pull out. As he pulled from Yuuri, Viktor immediately scooped him up into his arms, crushing Yuuri’s shaking body against him and walking on his own, slightly unstable legs towards the shower. Yuuri clung to Viktor, head buried into his neck.

“Sorry love, are you okay, darling?” Viktor whispered as he walked, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s sweaty and flour covered forehead.

“Why sorry? I am perfect, Vitya. I love you. Although, next time maybe i’ll make a mess of you?” Yuuri sucked lightly on the pulse on Viktor’s neck when he finished speaking, chuckling when Viktor almost stumbled into the bathroom.

“Talk like that and this will not be a cleaning shower, love.” Viktor mumurred as he shifted to turn on the water without actually putting Yuuri down.  
“No one said we were done yet, _Vitya._ ”

* * *

 @victuuri-af on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/post/170101019405/slides-10-and-my-heart-can-you-write-something) is amazing and did some fanart for this fic so check it out <3

Come follow me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) and prompt me if you feel like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudo and comments give me allllll the life, even if you literally just mash the keyboard I'll still be excited to read it <3


End file.
